Super Smash All Stars Battle Brawl
by ThatGuyNamedAdonis
Summary: After the Arrival of PSASBR, The Smash Bros and the All Stars have a tournament, to determine which fighters the best, and which games the Best
1. Chapter 1

_When the Fighters from Play Station All-Stars Battle Royale meet up with the fighters from Super Smash Bros, They start a tournament to determine which Group has the best fighters, and what is the better game._

Mario and Luigi distributed Propeller Mushrooms to the Smash Bros. Walking would take too long, and they needed all the energy they could get. Today was the first day of the Tournament. The Playstation All-Stars, versus the Super Smash Bros. The winner would not only be remembered as a champion, but they would also bring glory to their game.

Due to the fact there were more Smash Bros then All-Stars, Only 24 could participate. Here are the Smash Bros Representatives, as chosen randomly by Mario and Luigi (Fact: The author used A random generator for this)

1. Link

2. Ice Climbers

Kong

4. Toon Link

5. Mr. Game and Watch

7. Ness

9. Zelda

10. Pit

11. Marth

12. Donkey Kong

13. Mario

14. Wario

DeDeDe

16. Pikachu

17. R.O.B

18. Ganondorf

19. Samus

20. Wolf

21. Falco

22. Pokemon Trainer

23. Ike

24. Sonic

Meanwhile...

"Alright guys. Lets do this! those Smash Bros wont live to see another day after this tournament!" Kratos was trying to boost his teammates spirits, since Smash Bros had the most fan support. Kratos continued "We are all participating, and I expect wins from most of us" A few cheers followed. "We traveled a bit faster than the Smash bros. But they should be here any minute, Now lets WIN!"

The Smash Bros arrived at the Tournament Arena shortly after, there, they made the tournament brackets, 24 1v1 matches, each winner moves on, to verse the other winners, until theres one left. These are the matchups. (Again decided through random generator)

1. Link vs Heihachi

2. Ganondorf vs Kat

3. King DeDeDe vs Ratchet and Clank

4. Snake vs Nathan Drake

5. Ice Climbers vs Toro

6. Diddy Kong vs Nariko

7. Mario vs Issac

8. Pikachu vs Big Daddy

9. Donkey Kong vs Sweet Tooth

10. Zelda vs Spike

11. Wario vs Emmet Graves

12. Game and Watch vs Radec

13. Samus vs Sly Cooper

14. R.O.B vs Dante

15. Ness vs PaRappa

16. Bowser vs Sir Daniel

17. Ike vs Cole

18. Pokemon Trainer vs Zeus

19. Falco vs Evil Cole

20. Pit vs Kratos

21. Toon Link vs Fat Princess

22. Sonic vs Sackboy

23. Wolf vs Raiden

24. Marth vs Jak and Dexter

And so it was set! the tournament was set to begin shortly!


	2. The Tournament begins: Link vs Heihachi

The Tournament's just about ready to begin, Link and Heihachi Stood on the High Tech Cross Game Stage Generator, and Waited for the selection. The machine boomed loudly "PICTOCHAT!" The Smash Bros team cheered, happy they had the first map on their turf. Link and Heihachi were teleported into the stage, while the other contestants watched on the big screen. This would be a 2 Life game, to save time.

"READY?"

"BEGIN"

This would be a mixed match, A smash ball would give an All-star their level 3 Power attack, And a Level 3 would give Smash Bros their Final Smash, level 1's and 2's Couldnt be used, as the Smash Bros didnt have anything to use for them. Final Smashes were insta kills, Items from both games would be used.

Link and Heihachi ran at eachother, Link slashing his sword, Heihachi throwing fists. After a burst of bombs and other attacks, Link emerged with a Level 1 and a quarter to 2. Heihachi already had his 2. Link found a black hammer, and grabbed it, he hit Heihachi Repeteadly, dealing great damage, but not killing Heihachi just yet. Link ran forward to hit him, but Heihachi jumped over him, Used a Tsunami kick, and Sent Link to the edge of the stage, although, since the map was pictochat, poorly drawn Flames had appeared on the Edges of the stage, keeping Link up, but doing damage. Heihachi then used a demon Uppercut, sending Link Up, Up, and Away. In the audience, you could hear moans from the Smash Bros side. Zelda even stood up and walked away for a minute.

Link respawned, He threw several bombs at Heihachi, and very Powerful Hits to the point where Heihachi's damage was 138%, and Link had his Final Smash, but he wasnt gonna use it yet, he had a plan. Link then stopped, Heihachi ran at him, and Link sent his most powerful sword slash he could perform, sending Heihachi into the sky. Heihachi respawned, hitting Link, they both were on level 3 now, they were right next to eachother, and they used it at the same time. There was a flash of light, The All-stars knew that meant an All-stars 3. But they were wrong, Link used his smash on Heihachi. Sending him off of the stage. Insta-kill.

GAME!

Since this was a Smash Bros map, it went to the screen with Link up front and Heihachi behind him clapping. The Smash Bros cheered, the All-stars were angry. Link and Heihachi teleported back to the tournament arena. They both walked back to their respective Sides. Link would advance to the next round. Heihachi would not. Both sides knew this tournament may take a lot longer than they thought.


	3. Kat vs Ganondorf

The All Stars and Smash Bros were conversing while waiting for the next match, they seemed to be getting along, although they were fighting eachother in a tournament. Mario challenged PaRappa to a rap battle, in which Mario somehow won. He asked that the lyrics remain unrevealed to the public, although Luigi caught it on tape and is threatening to Post it on youtube. Link and Heihachi were talking about their fight just minutes ago, complementing each others technique and Strategy. While Ike and Dante Compared swords, Yoshi and Sackboy were throwing eggs, and banana peels at each other, it seemed this could be a friendly tournament, but this wont change either sides aggresiveness. After about 10 minutes, the announcer started speaking through a megaphone.

"Alright, Link won the first fight. Next is... Ganondorf vs Kat!"

Ganondorf and Kat both walked from their sides to the Map Generator, where this time, the map selected was. "Dojo" from PSASBR. This time there were cheers from the All Stars side. This Had all the makings of a great faceoff, between Ganondorfs Strength, and Kats Skill. The two were teleported to the map. And shortly after the battle begun.

Ganondorf went looking for Kat. Searching as quick as he could, which wasnt very quick. when he spotted her, he tried to Power Punch her, but she was too fast, she jumped over Ganondorf and hit him with a Spiriling Claw, followed by a Sliding Kick. She had achieved her Level 1, if only she could use it.

Meanwhile at the arena...

"Ouch, thats gotta hurt homie Ganondorf" PaRappa said  
"Shut Up A-Parappa, Or Else-a Ill have to-a school yo ass again" Spike stood up "Hey Italian, you and your brother better go fix my pipes"  
Luigi ran at him "Ill fix the pipes, in yo face!" In just a split second, A huge mosh of fighters were bashing each others faces and fighting like crazy, They calmed down in time to see Kat in mid-air, while Ganondorf began his punch move, Kat hit the ground, and at the exact same time, Ganondorf hit Kat. killing her, Ganondorf now had his 2, almost three, but didnt Notice Kat already had her Three. Kat used it Once she was next to Ganondorf, and Turned half Shadowy cat thing, morphing with Dusty. since she was next to Ganondorf, she killed him in a second, and was still in super mode when he respawned. From the Smash bros. Side of the contestant/audience group, all that was heard was "NONONONONONO" As Kat hit Ganondorf again. Killing him, and winning the match with ease.

"GAME"

Instead of the Smash Bros winning screen, it went to a PSASBR one. with Kat posing and Ganondorf clapping. They were teleported back to the arena, where Kat was showered in high fives and cheering, while Ganondorf was in the corner, upset because he "lost to a girl".

Okay, so two matches down, 22 more to go. The Contestants started talking with each other and waited for the next announcement, and the next battle. Mario and PaRappa were about to rap battle again, but Spike caught PaRappa in a net to piss him off. This tournament may be long, but it will definently be fun


End file.
